Back Home
by Flirti Monki
Summary: Hermione Granger left England 11 years ago. Now her daughter Adi is going to Hogwarts, and Harry is a Hogwarts professor,he realizes she's his daughter. He'll do anything to win his daughter and the love of his love back.H/HR! R/R please!!!!
1. Default Chapter

"I own nothing I tell you…nothing! Except the computer I am using."

Back Home

****

It had been far too long since Hermione Anne Granger had gone back to England. She left the country 11 years ago, wishing to leave all her past behind and start off with a new slate. Hermione looked out the window of her humble home. She now lived in the United Sates. Boston, Massachusetts, to be exact. She had moved there 11 years ago and lived alone with her beautiful daughter Adeline. 

The question asked quite often by Hermione's friends over in the US was 'Who is Adeline's father?' Hermione always flinched as people asked her that question. Ofcourse she knew whom the father of her child was. It was none other than 'the boy who lived.' Mr. Harry Potter.

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione and Harry were an item. They had started dating in their 5th year and had continued until 7th. Harry and Hermione parted ways after they had slept together. Hermione found herself pregnant and was too afraid to tell Harry about it. What would he think of her? Would he stay? Or would her run away not being able to handle the responsibility of being a father? Hermione had been hurt too many times in her life before. And she couldn't handle rejection well, especially by the man she loved.

"Mum, mum!" Screamed Adeline as she ran through the hall of her house. Adeline had a British accent ofcourse; her mum wouldn't want it any other way. "My Hogwarts letter has finally arrived!" She yelled with joy as she ran to the kitchen to show her mother. Ofcourse Hermione had not neglected the fact to tell her daughter who she really was. Adi (Adeline's nickname) knew that she was a witch and that her mother was too. She knew about Hogwarts and all of Hermione's friends. Adi always asked her mother to tell her a story about one of her adventures with Ron and Harry. Hermione took the letter and smiled at her daughter. 'You have your father's beautiful emerald green eyes' She thought as she opened the letter.

The only thing Adi didn't know was who was her father. Her mother kept telling her 'I'll tell you when the time is right.' The only thing she actually knew was that her father was a wizard and a famous one at that. Hermione held the letter down so Adi could get a peek at it too. Hermione started reading the letter carefully. 

Dear Miss. Adeline Granger,

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You shall report to Platform 9 ¾ on September 1st. The train will be leaving at approximately 11:00 am. We are pleased to have you in our school, See you soon.

Headmaster,

Professor Dumbledore

Hermione then flipped the page to reveal the list of equipment for the first years.

UNIFORM:

Three sets of plain work robes (black) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) 

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS: 

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

__

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

By Miranda Goshawk

__

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

__

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

__

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

__

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

By Phyllida Spore

__

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger 

__

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

By Newt Scamander

__

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

By Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 Wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope 

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT THE FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Adi now seemed even more excited than she was ten minutes ago when she first received her letter. "Well we best be off to Diagon Alley soon hunny. I mean it's already the 29th of August. We're lucky you actually received this letter in time. Being over seas makes the owls have a little more trouble to arrive here." Said Hermione to her daughter. "I hope I'll be as smart as you mum and that I make great friends. Like Harry, Ron, and you." Said Adi with a smile. Hermione nodded silently, oh how she wished she could just tell her daughter that she was Harry Potter's little girl.

Two days later, was the 31st and Hermione and Adi were taking a plane back to London. Hermione had found a nice house in a little magical town called Incense. It was right near Diagon Alley, which was great for Hermione. She was so happy to go home in yet very afraid to deal with all the past she left behind. These thoughts were erased from her mind as she heard her daughter yell "Mum! Mum! Look we're here! We're in London!"

End of Chappy 1, Review please!

Smooches

xxxLizxxx


	2. Old Friends

"I own nothing I tell you nothing…except the computer I'm using. Hehe."

Back Home, Chapter 2

Hermione looked around the airport and brought Adi to a secluded area so they could apparate over to their home in Incense. "Hold on tight all right?" Asked Hermione looking over to her daughter and the entire luggage and boxes that were next to them. "INCENSE!" Yelled Hermione as she and her daughter disappeared.

Hermione looked at the home, it was gigantic. There were four bedrooms, three bathrooms, one large kitchen, living room, and dining room, a library, much to Hermione's liking, and a study. "Wow." Said Adi as she looked above. "You took the words right out of my mouth. It's all ready 12:00 pm! Put you're things down and let's hurry up to Diagon Alley!" Said Hermione to her daughter, whom did as she was told. 

Hermione took Adi over to Diagon Alley. Adi was in awe as she saw kids and adults everywhere. Looking at _Gringott's Bank_, _Ollivander's_, _Florish and Blotts_, Adi felt as if she was in a wonderland. Hermione led her daughter into all these stores so that she could get her school supplies. "I'm thirsty." Complained Adi. Hermione smiled and led her daughter in _Honeydukes_. 

As Hermione ordered butterbeer for Adi and her, she heard a very familiar voice. "Julien! Come back here please." Said the woman as she went to get the butterbeer. Hermione saw the women come along, she was blonde and had beautiful blue eyes. But before she could speak the woman said "Hermione?" Hermione smiled. "Lavender?" The two women ran into each other's arms as their kids stood there and watched. "What are you doing here? I haven't heard of you since the day you left in our 7th year." Said Lavender a little more quietly this time so the children wouldn't hear. Hermione discretely nodded to Adi. Lavender turned to look at Adi and then back at Hermione. At that moment Lavender knew, Adi was Harry's daughter.

"Is that why you left?" Asked Lavender now practically whispering. Hermione nodded. "I couldn't stay. I mean after that night I was afraid if Harry found out I was pregnant he would…leave me." Hermione said a tear falling slowly down her cheek. Lav had sympathy for her best friend. Mione and Lav had always been there for one another since their 5th year and had quickly become the best of friends. "Oh Mione!" Said Lavender embracing her bestfriend into a hug. Hermione saw a little red head boy look up at her. "Oh my god!" 

Lavender looked at Hermione. "What oh my god? What's wrong?" She asked. Hermione pointed to the little boy. He had red hair and blue eyes. "Julien?" Asked Lavender. "Did you marry who I think you did?" Lavender smiled and took Julien on her lap. "He looks like his father doesn't he?" Asked Lavender. Hermione looked down at Lavender's ring. "How? Since when?" Lavender smiled. "One question at a time. How? I don't know I guess I just fell for him. Since 4th year. We just hid it really well and it was even easier when he pretended to have a crush on you." Hermione laughed. "I can't believe you married Ron."

Lavender, Julien, Hermione, and Adi spent the next 2 hours talking. About all sorts of things like Hogwarts, the U.S., and family. Adi and Julien became quick friend and Lavender thought it to be a great idea to invite Hermione and Adi over for dinner that night. "Just let me call Mr. Weasley." Said Lavender with a soft laugh. She picked up her mobile and started hitting the dials. "Hi hunny. I was wondering if Hermione and her daughter could come over for dinner tonight? Yes daughter we'll explain everything later. No don't invite him, I don't think Mione's ready. You'll cook? Great! Thank you. I love you too bye!" Lavender finished the conversation and led Hermione and the children out of Honeydukes. 

It just so happened that Lavender and Ron also lived over in Incense, just a few houses away from Hermione and Adeline. "So you're the new family who bought old Mr. Bradshals house?" Asked Lavender. Hermione nodded as she saw sight of a beautiful White House with big windows. "This house is beautiful!" Said Hermione as Lavender nodded in agreement. "With Ron being such a successful Chef in the wizarding world, it's easy to have the money come easy." Said Lavender with a hard laugh. Hermione looked at the front door as a tall man came out. His flaming red hair still able to be seen in the dark of the night. "RON!" Yelled Hermione as she ran to hug her bestfriend. 

Ron gladly accepted Hermione in his arms. He took her by the waist and swung her in circles until letting her back down to the ground. "Mione! It's so good to see you. It's been too long." He said silently. "Way too long." She agreed. Ron led Hermione and Adi in. He gestured them to sit in the spacious living room. Seeing Adi shiver Ron carried her over to the fireplace. Adi laughed as he picked her up and swirled her around before sitting down on the small bench infront of the fireplace. Julien sat down next to her and handed her some marshmallows to roast by the crackling fire.

Meanwhile Hermione, Lavender, and Ron were all in the kitchen. " Adi's a sweetheart Mione she really is. And she looks so much like you! But its amazing how she also clearly resembles…" Ron couldn't finish what he was about to say as he was cut off by Hermione. "Harry." She said plainly. Ron nodded. "It's why you left isn't it?" Mione nodded again, fighting back the tears that started to swell up in her eyes. Lavender handed her a tissue so she could sweep the tears off of her eyelids. "I'm not going to lie to you Hermione. I was really angry with you when you left. Not leaving a message, nothing. After that pain turned into sadness. But Mione you should have seen Harry. He was devastated and lost. Over the past 11 years, Harry has done his best but is still as lonely as on the day you left." Ron finished. It seemed to Hermione that he had practice and saved that speech until the day where she came back.

Hermione spent the next twenty minutes explaining to Ron and Lav why she left and how she was planning to live her day from now on. Ron led them all to the dinning room so they could start dinner. Adi sat next to her mum and Julien and started devouring the excellent food. "Ron! This is excellent! Being the pig you used to be really turned out for the best!" Said Hermione sarcastically. Ron had always eaten a lot a lot but always seemed to stay in excellent shape. "Haha, laugh all you want Mione! But I'll let you know that I am a very successful Chef and that I have my very own line of restaurants around the magical world. Lots of House Elves to help me cook too." Hermione glared at Ron. Oh how she hated how the House Elves were enslaved to working in the castles and for people. It made Ron laugh as he mentioned SPEW. "So what's the name of this famous restaurant line of yours?" Asked Hermione. "Hogwarts the History." Said Ron plainly. It made Hermione smile as she remembered how she used to love reading the book _Hogwarts: A History._

The evening had been very pleasant for everybody. Adi had now almost gotten used to the wizarding world and making friends with a wizard was also a lot of help. Hermione was happy to see Lavender and Ron again. As she went home, Adi spoke up. "Why wasn't Harry here tonight mum?" Asked Adi. Hermione flinched. "Umm…um…because he had work. Yeh, he had work hunny." Adi nodded. "I can't wait until I meet Harry, mum, I just can't wait!" Hermione looked to her daughter. 'Should I tell her?' She asked herself. Hermione was extremely saddened by these thoughts she kept having about Harry and her. Oh how she wished to see him again! But another part of her was afraid to see him because of rejection. Tears were now freely flowing down her cheeks. "Mum! Why are you crying?" Asked Adi concerned for her mother. "Oh its just the dust nothing more." Said Hermione, gripping the wheel even tighter. She hated lying to Adi but she just couldn't tell her it was because of Harry that she was so unhappy. Not yet anyway.

End of Chappy 2, review please!!!

Smooches

xxxLizxxx


	3. Green Eyes

"I own nothing…except the computer I'm using!"

Back Home, Chapter 3

It was now September 1st and Adeline was more than excited to get to Hogwarts. As she descended from her room, something caught her eye. Her mum had settled everything down in the house and now it really felt like...home. Adi turned around and saw a picture of her mum, Ron, and… 'This must be Harry' she said to herself racing her finger through the photograph. 'This is weird…why does he have my eyes?'

Hermione was waiting for her daughter. "Adi! It's all ready 10:00 am and we need to be there by 10:30 so you can at least get a decent seat on the train!" She yelled with a tone of annoyance in her voice. "Coming…coming…" Whispered Adi as she continued down the stairs. Adi's beautiful curly chestnut hair was in a ravishing ponytail and her emerald green eyes were shimmering. She was wearing a tight red T-shirt and a pair of beige bell-bottoms. (A/N: I'm wearing that right now lolz!) Hermione sighed, oh how beautiful her daughter looked. 

Hermione had prepared a quick breakfast for Adi so they could soon be off to Platform 9 ¾. Hermione hurried Adi into the car for it was all ready 10:15. "I'm so excited mum!" Exclaimed Adi as she was carefully putting on her seat belt. "Oh you're going to have great fun at Hogwarts! These are surely going to be the best seven years of your life!" Said Hermione, remembering how much she loved her times at school. "I'm meeting Julien infront of the Hogwarts Express, mum. He said…car 3 I think." Hermione nodded as she arrived at King's Cross-Station in London. 

As Hermione and Adi hurried past all the muggles Adi kept ranting about how witches and wizards have to go into the muggle world just to go back to the wizarding world to take a train. Hermione laughed. 'You're getting my smart genes' She thought to herself as they finally arrived at Platform 9 ¾. Hermione and Adi rushed through the wall, and before they knew it…arrived at the Hogwarts Express.

Adi looked around her entourage, taking in everything. This was magnificent. Suddenly Adi noticed a little red head boy waving at her madly. Adi took her mum's hand and ran to where Julien and Lavender were standing. "Julien! Lavender! How good it is to see you both!" Said Adi hugging her friends. Hermione took Lavender to the side. "Listen...I have something to ask you, but if you don't want to do it, that's fine." Said Hermione quickly. "OK take a deep breath, what in the name of Merlin are you ranting on about?" Asked Lavender. "Well this is it…Do you and Ron want to be Adi's godparents?" 

Lavender hugged Hermione. "Ofcourse! It's such an honor! Which reminds me to tell you, you're Julien's godmother. Ron wouldn't have it any other way because he always knew you would come back…and I ofcourse said yes, because you are one of my best friends. The downside for you is that Harry is Julien's godfather." Said Lavender. Hermione was extremely happy to be Julien's godmother and actually felt quite content with the fact that Harry would take a role in it too.

"Take care of her OK?" Asked Hermione to Lavender. Lav was now the Divination teacher over at Hogwarts, since Professor Trelawney foresaw her death at the school and left one day, unexpectedly. Lavender nodded "Ofcourse I will! And I hope she has the sense for the art of Divination not like someone we know." She said with a glint of sarcasm in her tone. Hermione laughed, for it was true that she never had the sense for divination and dropped that class in her third year to study Muggle Studies. Hermione and Adi exchanged kisses, hugs, and I love you's before it was time for Adi to leave for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Julien and Adi quickly found an empty compartment for them to spend the long ride in. Adi picked up a book from her bag and started reading until she was unexpectedly disturbed by a chuckle from Julien. "What may I ask is so hilarious?" Julien smiled. "Well my dad told me that you're mum was the biggest book worm and probably still is. And this is exact proof that you took after that hobby." He finished pointing at the book. "Oh why don't you just shut the hell up." Said Adi to her friend. "No cursing, naughty girl!" Said Julien as he and Adi set for a fit of laughter.

"Excuse me? May I sit here, everywhere else is full." Said a short boy, whom had an Irish accent, green eyes, and brown hair. "No it isn't take a seat." Said Adi politely. As the boy took his seat, Adi extended her hand out to the boy. "I'm Adeline Granger, nice to meet you." The boy gladly accepted her hand. "I'm Mark Finnigan." He answered back politely. Adi turned to look at Julien, "And this is…" She couldn't finish for the two boys were patting each other's backs. "You two know each other?" She asked. Julien smiled. "Ofcourse I know Mark! We're cousins! My dad's sister, Ginny, married, Mark's father Seamus." Adi laughed as the two boys started ranting on and on about how these years to come are going to be the best they'll ever spend.

Adi, Mark, and Julien had finally arrived at Hogwarts and jumped as they heard the sound of a heavy and deep voice. "Firs' yeas' follow meh!" Said the big man. "That's Hagrid. Harry, Hermione, and Ron love him. He's a giant you know." Said Julien to Mark and Adi whom simply nodded. Hagrid noticed their name tags and seemed surprised as he saw the name 'Granger' on Adi's tag. He decided to put this thought to the back of his mind as he led the first years to the little boats that would lead them up to the school.

Adeline and her friends had grouped with all the first years and started up the stairs to the Great Hall. At the top of the stairs stood a tall, scrawny, woman, who seemed old to most 1st years. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Each and every one of you will be sorted into our four different houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now if you would please follow me." Said the woman as she led all the 1st years through the large doors that opened up to the beautiful Great Hall.

"Now before you get sorted. Professor Dumbledore would like to speak a few words." Said the woman as an old man with a long white beard stood up. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now there are a few notices I would like to get to you. The third floor corridor is forbidden to every student, if he or she would not wish to suffer a terrible death. And the Forbidden Forest is also off reach to any student. That is all. Thank you." The man sat down and nodded to the woman, to start sorting out the children.

Adi, Julien, and Mark seemed extremely nervous to be sorted. Lavender winked at the three and smiled, which warmed their hearts. Three children had all ready been sorted. In Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. " Finnigan, Mark" read the woman as Mark began to walk to the sorting hat. "Plenty of courage, good loyalty, trusty friend, bravery…GRYFFINDOR!" Mark jumped happily off the stool and went over to a cheering table of Gryffindor students. It was now Julien's turn. He sat down and put on the sorting hat. "Another Weasley…and a Brown! I know just what do to do with you! GRYFFINDOR!"

Suddenly a man came running down the hall as quickly as possible. Professor Dumbledore stood up and announced to the students that this man was Harry Potter and he was going to be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. "Oh no…Adi!" Said Lavender as she looked at Harry sit down next to her. Harry smiled at Lav, and watched the sorting ceremony go on. "Granger Adi." Read the woman. At this name Harry perked his head up to watch a little brunette with wonderful emerald green eyes walk up to the stool. "Ah another Granger! Yes I see…you have a thirst to prove yourself and you have plenty of courage and friendship, oh! And a great deal of love and search in your heart…GRYFFINDOR!" Adi smiled, as the sorting hat spoke these words. She would be in the same house as her mother was.

Now the feast had begun and all the students had been sorted Harry turned his attention to Lavender, who was eating her potatoes nervously. "Lavender…what's going on?" Lavender didn't speak. "Her last name is Granger! She has Hermione's facial expressions and hair…and she has my eyes!" Lavender turned to look at Harry. "If Hermione or had known that you were going to be the DADA Professor, I don't think that she would have wanted Adi to come here. And yes she does have your eyes." Harry slowly nodded. "She's mine isn't she?"

After the feast Harry led Lavender into his office. "Is that why Hermione left 11 years ago? Because of Adeline? Why?!" Harry was practically yelling. Finally Lavender spoke up. "That is why she left! She didn't want you to know because she thought that if you found out that Adi was you're daughter, you would want nothing to do with Adi or her! She was afraid you would leave her." Harry looked at Lavender. "But…but why?" Harry seemed to have answered that question for himself, he absolutely knew why. "It's about that false alarm in 6th year isn't it?" Lavender shrugged. "What false alarm?" She asked.

"Well…back in 6th year, Hermione and I had slept together and after that night she had started feeling sick. She took a pregnancy test and had thought it to be positive. I was young and stupid back then and I told her that I would leave her and that I would want nothing to do with the child...because I was scared. After I found out it was a false alarm, I found myself girlfriendless. I begged Hermione to take me back, telling her that I was a stupid git, which I was. I told her that I would assume the responsibilities of being a father if it ever happened again." As Harry finished Lavender had tears in her eyes.

"So that's why she left, she was afraid that you would leave her. Oh Harry! You can't blame her for not trusting you after that." Said Lavender a little vexed. Harry nodded. "I know I can't, but when I saw Adi, I felt complete, joyful! As I looked her into the eyes I couldn't help but think I'm the luckiest man on earth to have had a child with the women I love." Lavender nodded at him. "Adi needs to know I'm her father and I'm going to get Hermione back too. Oh how I love her! I love Adi too! I mean I've never spoken to her…but I know I love her! That's it Lav! I'm going to make up all my mistakes and prove to Hermione I'm responsible! I'm going to get the woman I love back, Lav!" Lavender hugged Harry. "I wish you luck, Harry. Lots of luck."

End of Chappy 3. Review please!

Smooches

xxxLizxxx


	4. Revelations

"The characters and all don't belong to me they belong to the fandabozi JK. Rowling!"

Back Home, Chapter 4

Adi was now getting ready for her first day as a student at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was sharing a dorm with four other girls. Eve Thomas, who was the daughter of Dean and Parvati Thomas. Elizabeth Windsor, (A/N: No she is not part of the royal family) Annie McLeevey , and Alexandra Blunderstood. The five girls quickly became friends and were all happy and had headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I wonder what classes we have today." Started Liz (Elizabeth's Nickname.)

Adi looked down to her schedule. "Well we start off today with Transfiguration…then a double of Potions, and we finish off the day with Flying and Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts." 

The five girls smiled as they saw Julien and Mark walk down to the Gryffindor table.

"Why Hello ladies." Said Mark slyly, as he and Ju (Julien's nickname) sat down.

"Haha very funny." Said Adi not taking her eyes off her schedule. Suddenly, hundreds of owls came flying down into the Great Hall and Adi quickly grabbed her owl Cleo. 

"Something from Mum!" She yelled, patting Cleo softly on the head. Cleo was a beautiful snowy owl that looked exactly like Hedwig. "A letter and oh some things for Lavender. I'll be back in a second."

Adi walked up to the table at the head of the Great Hall, directly walking up to where Lavender was seated. 

"Why good morning Adi. Had a pleasant first night here at the castle?" Asked Lavender.

"Yes I did. Thank you for asking." Said Adi, smiling over at Harry who sat beside Lavender. "Here's a letter from Mum to you…and here is a picture of her and me infront of our new house!" 

Lavender picked up the parchment and the picture and thanked Adi, who then went back to her seat at the Gryffindor table. 

Harry peaked over to see the photo that Lavender was holding in her hands. Harry felt many emotions running through his body as he looked at the smiling Hermione holding her daughter in her arms. "She's so beautiful."

Lavender noticed Harry peering over her. "Yes she is. And look how excited Adi looks in this picture! She truly adores her mother!"

"And I wish she could also learn to adore her father." Said Harry sadly.

"In do time Harry. Listen, I was thinking about your little situation here. And I believe that you must go see Hermione before telling Adi that you are her father."

"No. I can't, I must tell Adi that I'm her father! What if Hermione won't let me tell her? Then what happens next? I live my whole life knowing that I have a beautiful daughter and she doesn't even know how much I love her?"

Lavender remained silent. She knew that telling Hermione first would be wisest…but…she also knew that Hermione might not let Harry tell Adi. 'This decision is for Harry to make himself' she thought while peering over to her son whom was making a fiasco over at the Gryffindor table.

It was finally time for Transfiguration and Adi and her friends hurried over to the classroom. Adeline felt in place when she arrived in a classroom, ready to learn. 'Just like my mum' she thought as she took a seat at the first row with Liz sitting beside her.

"Welcome to Transfiguration, first years. I Professor McGonagall shall be your professor in this subject during your 7 years here at Hogwarts." Adi recognized the face of that Lady. 'Ofcourse! She's the woman who led us into the castle' she thought.

"Now, let me take attendance." Said Professor McGonagall, clearing her throat. 

"Thomas, Eve"

"Weasley, Julien" Pr. McGonagall smiled at the red head boy.

"Windsor, Elizabeth"

"Blunderstood, Alexandra"

"Finnigan, Mark"

"Granger, Adeline" Pr. McGonagall stopped at that name and turned to look at Adi. 'Is it possible? Hermione's daughter? She does have her mother's hair and facial structure. But those eyes could only belong to one young man. Harry Potter!' 

"Malfoy, Kyle"

"Zesterfuld, Angela"

Professor McGonagall continued with the names until she started explaining the basics of Transfiguration and what it was used for. "What is an animagi?" She asked the whole class.

Adi's hand when shooting straight up. 

"Yes Ms. Granger?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

"An animagi is a human capable of transforming into an animal form."

McGonagall smiled. "Very good." It was like deja-vue for her. Now it was obvious to her, 'Adeline is Hermione's daughter.'

Potions passed and Adi and the rest of the students, ofcourse except for Slytherin, hated it and wished that Snape would just go away. Snape also noted the last name Granger, and gave Adi a hard time because of it. Flying was a great experience for Adi, as she noticed how swift and fast she was on a broom. Oliver Wood, flying professor, noticed her skills and asked Adi if she would like to try out for the Gryffindor House Team, preferably…as a seeker. 

Finally came the class Adi awaited for, Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA.) She sat herself between Mark and Julien and listened carefully to Harry. 

Harry looked around the room and stopped as he saw Mark, Adi, and Julien. He winked at both of the boys and fell stricken when he saw Adi, up close.

'She looks so much like me. The same eyes, hands, and nose. Oh how I wish I could hold her in my arms right now and tell her how much I love her.' Thought Harry as he stared at Adi. 

'He looks so much like me! When I saw the photograph in the house I noticed a resemblance but this is just…wow. I have the same emerald green eyes as him, and same eyes…Could he be…my father?' Thought Adi, oh how she was nervous looking straight into her fathers' eyes. 

Julien and Mark turned to look at her. They knew Adi's story and how she didn't know who her father was. As they looked at Harry and then back at Adi, they thought the same thing as both Harry and Adi. 'Harry's her father!' Mouthed Ju to Mark who just nodded.

The class went back quickly and Adeline answered all Harry's questions correctly. 'Well we now know where she got the brains from…' Thought Harry. It was amazing how he and Adi got along so well during the whole class period.

"Hope that you all enjoyed your first day! When we meet on Wednesday we will be discussing the difference between the harmful and helping spells. Good day to you all!" Said Harry with a beaming smile that made most of the girls in the room weak to their knees. 'Hey! I haven't lost my charm' Thought Harry.

As Ju, Mark, and Adi were getting ready to leave, Harry put a hand on their desk to stop them. "You three stay after class for a moment please." 

"Oh no! I hope I didn't do anything wrong! It was probably you Ju always talking to Mark while Professor Potter was talking!" Said Adi crossly.

Ju, Mark, and Harry laughed. "What?" Asked Adi a little annoyed.

"First off, call me Harry. Professor Potter makes me feel old. And secondly you sound so much like your mother, worrying about class like that." Said Harry with a smile on his face.

Julien and Mark nodded still chuckling a little.

"Julien and Mark. It is true you two were talking while I was teaching, and that is disrespectful! But hey! I would be talking too when I had a beautiful girl sitting between me." Said Harry winking at Adi.

"Ju! Your mother told me to tell you to stop talking so loudly and making a fiasco in the Great Hall, and Mark your father called and told me to tell you that he is very proud of you and he intends to keep it that way so no fooling around in school. That is all for you two now Adi…I need to talk to you." Harry spoke these words a little more seriously. 

Adi nodded and sat down at Harry's desk. The boy's had left, just to be waiting for her at the door.

Harry closed the door and walked up to his desk to sit right across from Adi. "So Adi, I guess that you're wondering why I asked you up to my desk?" Started Harry.

Adi nodded and looked down at her fingers. "I was meaning to ask you…how's Hermione doing? Is she all right?" Asked Harry to his daughter.

The little girl looked up at him. "Mum's fine. A little worn out from the trip and move but she's fine. Ron is helping her settle in."

"Good, good. Listen Adeline you're a smart girl and I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Yes?" She asked as knowing what was coming.

"Lavender has informed me that you don't know who your father is…"

Adi cut off Harry, "No I don't. Mum never really mentioned him because she told me it was too hard for her. She has only spoken about it with Ron and Lavender."

Harry nodded again. "Well, Adeline you're going to find out who your father is."

Adeline's eyes were beaming. "Really who is he? Where is he?"

"His name is Harry Potter. And he is sitting right across from you."

Adeline jumped off of her seat and started crying. But these tears weren't tears of sadness or guilt but they were tears of happiness. 

Adi jumped into her father's arms. Harry caught her and felt a feeling he had never felt before. He felt love and joy and happiness as he held her closely. He felt complete.

"I knew it was you! I mean when I came into the room I felt like I had known you my whole life! And I finally feel…"

"Complete." Finished Harry. "I love you so much Adeline you have no idea how hard it was to live my whole life without knowing that you were in the world."

"I love you too…Dad."

Harry held Adeline close to his side and started rocking her in his chair. "I love you…" He whispered in her ear.

End of Chappy 4, review please! I'll need 40 reviews to continue! Because I really need to know if I'm doing a good job or not!

Smooches

xxxLizxxx


	5. I love you

"I own nothing I tell you…except my computer and my imagination!"

Before I start typing Chapter 5, I would like to thank you all who read and reviewed my story. You have no idea how much this means to me! It truly is a great gift to know that many people enjoy my story! And now without any further a due…Chapter 5.

****

Back Home, Chapter 5

After the heartfelt talk with her father, Adi rejoined the boys outside the classroom. 

"So what did Harry want to talk to you about?" Asked Julien

"Are you in trouble because of something? Why are you crying?" Asked Mark

Adi smiled. " Ju, Mark…I have something to tell you. Harry, well…he's the one!"

"The one?" Asked Ju completely confused.

"Yes silly, he's my father!"

The boys hugged their friend and told Adi that they suspected it all along. Adi quickly went back to the girls dormitory and told Liz, Eve, Annie, and Alex (Alexandra's nickname) the news.

"So the 'hott hott hott' Harry Potter is your father?" Asked Liz.

Adi simply nodded. "And do me a favor Liz…"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever call my father hott again. It's _very _disturbing."

Liz nodded and looked over to see Annie and Alex laughing. She threw all her pillows at the two girls. Adi quickly joined in and the five girls had themselves a _massive _pillow fight.

Harry made his way from his office over to Lavender's. He was going to tell her the news, and hopefully she would be ok with it. Harry knocked at the door and heard Lavender call "Come in!"

"Hey Lav." Said Harry, taking a seat across from her. He looked around her office and smiled. The lighting was made up of scented candles and incense's burning everywhere around the room. And a big round table with fluffy velvet purple, pink, and brick red cushions around it was placed near the back of the room, and over near the big window was a small sitting area.

"Hey Harry. What brings you to the neck of the castle?" Asked Lav with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I did it." He said plainly.

"Did what?" She asked sounding confused.

"I told Adi I was her father."

Lavender looked at Harry with a look of surprise in her face. Her eyes had gone wide.

"How did she take it?" She started again.

"She cried of joy, told me she loved me, and jumped in my arms. Oh Lav! I have to tell you how good it felt to hold my daughter in my arms for the very first time! I didn't want to let go! As I rocked her in my arms telling her I loved her…I felt complete at the time. But…I feel like something is missing. I know what's missing."

"Harry, to be honest with you. I was surprised to find out you told her. I mean I thought you would have done the wise thing and gone to Hermione first. But then again you are **the **Harry Potter! When do you ever stop and think before acting? Well…all is well and I am happy for Adi and you. But what is missing?"

"Hermione." Harry said plainly.

Lavender reached into her bureau's drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment. She handed it over to Harry.

"This is the letter Hermione sent me. I know that I'm probably not supposed to let you read it…but I felt like you had to."

Harry thanked Lavender and started opening the letter. He sat there a moment thinking if he should or should not read the letter. His heart told him to go ahead, he needed to find out how Hermione was going. 

__

Dear Lavender, 

How is everything? I'm writing to you on a very important matter. Ron came over last night to inform me that Harry was to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts! At first I didn't know what to think. _But I'm afraid of what will happen when he finds out. Will he be happy and accept Adi as his daughter? Or will he just shrivel up and refuse to look at her or me ever again? Oh this is just so difficult for me! What if Adeline finds out Harry is her father? What will she do? How will she react? How I wish I had told her when she was just a little girl! But my decision was not to let her know and what ever happens I shall react at it as being my responsibility and my own. Last night I was going through our old photo albums and I fell across a picture of Harry and me in our 7th year right before the pregnancy. And I was thinking of how much I missed him. Oh Lav! Would it be so wrong to think about Harry and me together again? I want a family and I'm afraid I will never be satisfied without him by my side. Well on happier news, the house is finished! Finally! Ron and I spent all of yesterday working on it! And poor Ron hurt his back! He is at my house at the moment sleeping on my couch. I told him not to move because of his back. Would you be a darling and please right back ASAP to tell me about how Adi is taking to Hogwarts and if she is enjoying herself or not and to respond to the questions I have asked you in my letter. Well it is time to go to bed. Write back soon! And say Hi to Ju and Adi for me and tell them both I send my love! _

Love,

Hermione

Harry had tears in his eyes as he finished the letter. He handed it back to Lavender and started to speak again.

"She doesn't trust me anymore does she?" Harry asked.

Lavender looked at her friend sympathetically. "Hermione has been through a lot of things in her life and that incident in your 6th year had been a big crush on her. She wants to trust you but she needs to know you won't hurt her again."

"I'm going to see her."

"I think that to be a good idea, Harry. But remember you love her, and she loves you. So whatever you do give her time."

"Thanks Lav, your always a great help…and friend."  


"You're most very welcome." Said Lav smiling at Harry as he went out the door.

It was now the weekend and Adi hurried to go see her father. He had important news for her.

Adi arrived panting to Harry's office. It as Friday night and she had to hurry up because it was almost going to be past her curfew, here at Hogwarts. 

"Hey dad, what was the important news you had to tell me." Said Harry taking a seat next to him.

Harry smiled when he called her dad. Oh god he loved that name. "Well I've made an important decision."

"Which is…Don't tell me you want to become a professional rock star!"

Harry laughed. "No that's not it."

Adi sighed in relief. "Then what is the big news?"

"I've decided to go see you're mother."

Adi stopped breathing for a moment and had her eyes wide big in astonishment. "Are you sure you're ready? I mean, ofcourse the only thing I want is for my parents to get back together…but…she is very sensitive and especially about you. She loves you but what will she do when you tell her that you told me you're my father?"

"Well, hunny…I'm going to do my best. I love her so much! And I need her to trust me again and I'll give her time but trust me I'll never give up."

Adi smiled and went to hug her father.

"I love you, and good luck with mum!" Adi said before running off to the Great Hall for dinner. 

Harry left Hogwarts on his broom and arrived to the little town of Incense. (A/N: Lavender told him where the house was.)

Hermione was in the living room, heating her body infront of the fire as she heard a knock on the front door. 

"Coming…" She spoke from inside the house. Hermione opened the door and was dumb stricken when she saw who it was. 

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Asked Hermione. She was anxious to see him and extremely shocked.

"I came here to talk to you. You…look great Hermione." Said Harry in a very gentleman like manner that made her weak to her knees. 

"Well come in and make yourself comfortable. And thank you, you look great too. Would you like a cup of tea?" Asked Hermione

"Yes that would be lovely thank you." Said Harry as he seated himself near the fire in the living room while Hermione was putting tea in two cups.

Hermione handed Harry his cup and sat down across from him. She got his gaze and they were in an eye lock. Emerald green vs. cinnamon brown.

"So Harry you needed to talk to me." Started Harry.

He nodded. "Yes Hermione. And I'm sure you know what about."

Hermione nodded. "Adi?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. I knew she was my daughter the first time I laid my eyes on her. She's as beautiful as you and she has my eyes."

Hermione felt a blush rush through her rosy cheeks. "And let me guess. You don't even want to look at her and you're here to yell at me telling you never want to see me ever again?" Hermione was now crying.

"How could you ever think that Hermione? Ofcourse I did and would do no such thing! I told her Adi she was my daughter after I found that out by Lavender I was her real father! I took Adi in my arms and told her I loved her and I always will!"

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Really. I understand why you left and didn't want to tell me. After how I acted in 6th year you were afraid I would do the same thing. But you know what Hermione? I was a stupid kid back there who didn't realize what he had until she was gone! Hermione! I love Adeline and I…I love you."

"You do?" Hermione asked…stumbling on her words.

"I do. I did. And I always will." Said Harry standing up and holding Hermione in his arms. 

"But…how can I know you're not going to hurt me again? Tell me that Harry! How am I going to know that you're not going to leave if things get tough?" 

"You're just going to have to trust me 'Mione. I know that I was a stupid git back when we were in Hogwarts. But I always loved you. And now that I have Adi I feel so complete! But there's one part missing to my completeness."

"And what's that?"

"You."

"Harry?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes?"

"I love you too. I always did. And I always will." 

Harry lifted Hermione's chin up with his index finger. And stood there staring into her eyes and listening to the crackling fire of the fireplace. He slowly bent down and let his lips freely touch hers. It was a soft and innocent kiss but Hermione and Harry both felt it. 

Harry slid his arms around Hermione's waist and Hermione slid her arms around Harry's head and tousled with his black jet hair. Their kiss was getting more intense, and hungry. Emotions were rushing through their bodies and their kiss was getting more passionate. Harry and Hermione felt like they weren't in control of their bodies anymore. Still kissing passionately, Hermione started moving Harry up the stairs into her bedroom. 

The next morning Hermione woke up she realized that she wasn't the only one in her bed. She looked beside her; and they're laid Harry. Sleeping soundly. Naked.

Hermione started to remember about what happened last night. And she couldn't help but smile. 

"I slept with Harry." She said to herself.

Suddenly Hermione felt someone move beside her. Harry had woken up.

"Hello beautiful." Said Harry placing a gentle kiss on Hermione's forehead. 

"Hello Handsome. Sleep tight?"

"Yes. Especially after the amazing sex we just had."

Hermione laughed. Oh how good and right it felt to be with Harry again.

"I feel like I'm the luckiest man in the world. Because I have the smartest, most beautiful woman in the whole world lying right beside me. I love you Hermione."

"And I feel like I'm the luckiest woman in the world. For I have the bravest most handsome man in the world lying right beside me. I love you Harry."

End of Chappy 5, Review Please!

Smooches

xxxLizxxx


	6. Fight me woman!

"I own nothing I tell you…NOTHING! Except maybe the computer I'm using…"

Back Home, Chapter 6

Back at Hogwarts, Adeline was impatient for her fathers return. Mark noticed Adi sitting in the common room, looking blankly at the crackling fire. It was late and he was getting worried because she wasn't going to sleep.

"Hey." He said quietly not to disturb her, thinking that she was in deep thought. 

"Oh, hi. Umm…Mark? What are you doing up this late?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Mark smiled at her. "Shouldn't I be asking you the exact same question?"

"Damn you, you smart ass." She said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. Mark smiled at her and she smiled back at him before turning her attention again to the fire. 

"Want to talk about it?" Mark asked hoping she would give in and talk about what was boggling up her mind. 

"Do you have the time?" 

"Yep. All night long, Ju is keeping me up by his snoring and talking. I swear I heard him laugh and mutter 'chipmunk road kill' at one point in the night."

Adi laughed and patted the space beside her with her hand, motioning to Mark that he should sit down. 

"So…" He started trying to make conversation. 

"I'm worried." She answered.

"About?"

"My mum…my dad."

"Aha."

"Yep my family is messed up." 

"Aren't they all."

Adi smiled at that comment and started talking again. "I'm wondering how mum acted when dad came to see her."

"She doesn't seem like the rough type that would punch him around and throw him out the window."

Adi laughed. "Ofcourse not. But she might have been harsh with him and might of said something that might of pushed him away or hurt him…emotionally. You know?"

Mark nodded. "Yeh well sometimes adults are like kids and don't notice what they say. I'm sure that Harry has it under control and will do anything to get your mum back." 

Adi smiled. "Thanks, that helped a lot."

Mark smiled, "well…what are friends for?" Adi looked at him for a minute and smiled. She then leaned in and hugged her friend, before she hurried up to the girls' dormitory.

Back at Hermione's house, Hermione was getting coffee down in the kitchen. She couldn't help but have a smile on her face. 'This is the way it should be' she thought as she poured hot coffee into two big mugs. 

Harry crept up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. He entwined his fingers in her and kissed her neck. "Good morning." He whispered softly in her ear.

"Good morning, handsome." She whispered back. "Sleep well?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

Harry smiled coolly. "Like a king."

Hermione smiled. "Good."

Harry looked at his watch and noticed that it was all ready 9:00 am on a Saturday and he needed to be back at the school by 10:00 am. "How did you sleep?" He asked her.

"Like a queen."

Harry smiled and looked back at his watch. "I have to be back at the school at 10:00 am because Lav and me are having breakfast and then I have to review the exam I made up for the first years."

"How bout I come?" Asked Hermione, she wanted to see everyone again and was anxious to see her daughter and Lavender again.

"Um…well I'm not sure. You know that everyone will be asking you lots of questions about your leaving and Adi and me and…"

Harry couldn't finish as Hermione put a finger on his lip. "I'm ready for whatever is thrown at me. I left…I suffer the consequences." 

Harry searched in his pocket for his mobile phone. Though he didn't get far to use it as Hermione took it away from him. 

"What the?" Asked Harry.

"Harry how much do I have to pay you to read _Hogwarts: A History? _Don't you know that mobiles are strictly forbidden in the magical realm and especially to call a school such as Hogwarts!"

Harry chuckled and reached out for his mobile. "I'm Harry Potter. I have special privileges." He said sarcastically as he pressed down the digits. Hermione just laughed.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore…" Started Harry. "Yes I know I left last night…sorry I didn't warn you, I told Lav. Oh she warned you? Good, Good. Yes I was wondering if Hermione could come and spend the weekend over at the school? That would be wonderful? Great, Thank you very much sir. We'll be arriving shortly. What sir? Yes I'm on my mobile? I'm not allowed to use it in this world? It interferes with the muggle connection of _Verizon Wireless _and _AT&T Broadband? _Oh, all right sir. I'll never do it again…sorry. Goody day."

Hermione smiled. "I told you so." 

"KYLE COME BACK RIGHT NOW IT'S NOT FUNNY! GIVE ME BACK MY QUILL I NEED IT TO WRITE DOWN MY ESSAY FOR POTIONS! YOU GIT!" Annie screamed running down the Great Hall chasing after Kyle Malfoy, Draco and Padma Malfoy's son. Everybody at Hogwarts when Padma Patil, Parvati's twin sister who was placed in Ravenclaw house, married Slytherin's bad boy Draco. But now it just seemed great Draco and Padma made a beautiful and healthy couple and Draco had become a lot more easier with inter-house relations and muggle borns. As his father, Kyle was a Slytherin. 

Liz eating her breakfast noticed the rumble and stood up. "FIGHT!" She quickly took James hand and led him over to the fighting two. 

"WANT YOUR QUILL?" Asked Kyle with a smirk on his face. "Come and get it."

"WHY YOU LITTLE … " Started Annie as she was moving down near Kyle. Liz was holding her back.

"COME AND FIGHT ME WOMAN!" Yelled Kyle. 

Liz ran up to Kyle across the face. "WHY YOU LITTLE SON OF A…"

"STOP!!!!!!" Yelled Lavender running over to the arguing kids. Harry and Hermione arrived shortly after, ofcourse hearing Lavender's shrilling scream. 

Hermione was shocked at what she saw. Adeline had arrived and was holding back Annie and James, Liz. Kyle was on the side still holding Annie's quill. 

"WHAT IS THIS SPECTACLE I'M SEEING? SUCH HONORABLE STUDENT'S BEHAVING IN SUCH A HORRID AND AWFUL MANNER!" Yelled Lavender especially focusing on her son, who had now turned as red as his hair. 

"What's going on?" Asked Harry in a harsh tone of voice. 

"These kids started having a huge fight and if I hadn't interfered Liz here would be swearing and cussing like a bar owner, Adi and Annie would have been yelling at Kyle, and Ju would have been hitting Kyle!"

Hermione seemed outraged as she saw her daughter. She had never seen her so violent before. "Adi?" Asked Hermione, harshly. 

"Mum! I…I…can explain. I came here to stop the fight NOT to join it!" Started Adi. 

Hermione thought for a moment and realized that this was not her daughter's behavior and that she did look like she was trying to stop it. "All right…I believe you BUT one toe out of line and you're going straight home!"

Adi gulped and noticed Mark running down the hall to join them. "What happened?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later." Said Adi. 

"And as for you Kyle! Don't you go starting trouble or else! And give Annie back her quill this instance! And say sorry!" Said Lavender harshly.

Kyle reluctantly went to Annie to giver her back her quill. "Sorry…" He muttered. Hardly anyone heard him speak the words.

"WHAT? What's that?! I don't think I heard you? What did you say Kyle?" Asked Annie with a mocking tone in her voice. 

"Sorry!" He yelled before running back to his seat. 

Now that all was done and calm, Harry went to his seat where he had a planned breakfast with Lavender. 

"Kids!" Yelled Lavender before hugging Hermione. "Hermione! How good it is to see you! But what in the name of Merlin are you doing here? " 

Hermione explained the happenings of the night before to Lavender as she Harry and Lav had breakfast. 

"Wow…" Were the only words that came out of Lavender's mouth. 

Adi, Mark, Julien, Annie, and Liz were all in the common room discussing Kyle's so called 'problem' with them.

"He's a git that should just go straight down to hell." Stated Liz and Ju. 

Mark and Adi nodded and turned to look at Annie who stood dead silent. 

"Well…I guess I'm just going to have to start getting used to him." Said Annie plainly. 

Adi turned around as she heard someone come in the door. It was Hermione! Adi ran over to her mum and hugged her tightly. Then she went over to her father and hugged him tightly also. 

"Mum! I'm so glad you're here! And Dad? No offense but I didn't expect you this soon." Said Adi. "I thought you and mum would want…you know…some alone time?"

Hermione smiled and led her daughter to the sofas in the common room. Oh how she was happy to be back in her old school, her own house, her own common room! Hermione asked all the children to leave so that She, Adi, and Harry could have time to talk. The children ofcourse listened but that didn't help the fact that they were behind the staircase listening to every single word. 

"So what's up?" Asked Adi starting the conversation. 

"Well…you're father and me are back together." Said Hermione calmly looking at Harry who took her hand and caressed it. 

"Oh please! Mum? Dad? No public display… not yet any ways." Said Adi looking at her parents' hands. "So…. How did it happen?" 

Hermione and Harry explained everything except, ofcourse the part where they had sex. 

"Wow…that's awesome guys. I'm happy for you too." Said Adi to her parents. "So? When's the wedding?" 

Hermione and Harry looked at each other. They hadn't even thought of marriage. They were so happy to be back together that they didn't even start to consider the thought of marriage. 

"Oh my! We didn't even think of marriage!" Said Harry a little embarrassed. 

"Well! You guys are getting married…right?" Asked Adeline.

Hermione and Harry nodded. Harry reached into his pocket and took out a small velvet box. "I've been keeping this with me ever since the day you left in seventh year." 

Hermione gasped as she saw the beautiful emerald ring that lay in the box. It was cut in a pear shape and the gold band was shining brightly. "Hoping one day you would come back to me Mione. Will you marry me?" 

Hermione hugged Harry. "Ofcourse I'll marry you! I love you!" 

"I love you too Mione!" Said Harry. Harry kissed her and Adi stood there in awe. 'AWWWWW how romantic! I wish some guy kissed me like that!' Thought Adi as she rushed over to hug her parents.

Harry, Hermione, and Adi turned around to see four familiar heads pop out from the staircase. Annie, Liz, Ju, and Mark were spying on them the whole time! 

"WHAT?" The four said at the same time. Ju hurried up to hug his godparents for their fiancées. 

Thanks for reading please review!

Smooches

xxxLizxxx


	7. Epilogue

"I own nothing I tell you nothing…except maybe the computer!"

Back Home, Epilogue

Hermione and Harry got married. And Hermione is now pregnant again with a second child. Harry and Hermione moved into the house and Adeline started developing feelings for Mark. Lavender and Ron are still as happy as ever and Julien has started having a crush on Liz. Hermione got a job at Hogwarts as the new Transfiguration teacher as Pr. McGonagall got to old of age and now is a full time sub mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everything that's well finish's well…or not?

A/N: STAY TUNED FOR A SEQUEL!!!!!!!! REVIEW LOTS OF LOVE, SMOOCHES xxxLizxxx


End file.
